


It's Hydromatic

by DoreyG



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Commando - Freeform, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightingale is sexy and knows it, POV First Person, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sir,” I manage, in a slightly choked voice, “this really isn’t fair.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hydromatic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Rivers of London, Nightingale/Peter, Nightingale going commando under his suit and Peter knowing/finding out" at Comment_Fic.

“Sir,” I manage, in a slightly choked voice, “this really isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t?” Nightingale – Thomas, Boyfriend of Doom, whatever – asks perfectly innocently, keeps his eyes on the road like he’s not driving me out of my mind, “I know that it’s hard to be out on call at the weekend, Peter, but you’ve been with the police for a few years now and I honestly thought-“

“Not that,” I choke out.

“Then what?” Thomas – Boyfriend of Doom, whatever – only smiles, changes lanes with the very slightest shift that somehow does wonders for accentuating the bulge between his legs, “don’t tell me that it’s the timing. I know that Molly had just started to prepare dinner but, honestly, this is far better. We can go to that nice café you like, the one right in the centre…”

“Not-” I choke on my own tongue, have to breathe deeply before I can carry on “…That, either.”

“ _Honestly_ , Peter,” Boyfriend of doom – fuck it, Boyfriend of _Doom_ \- only smirks. Only smirks, and spreads his legs just slightly, and keeps _driving_ like the perfectly classy motherfucker that he is, “don’t tell me that it’s the _company_. I mean, I realize that I may be a little underdressed, _but_ …”

“No-!” I catch myself, just in time. Carefully fist my hands by my sides, and try to _ignore_ Thomas Nightingale sitting so smugly at my side “…Sir, _please_.”

“Oh, _Peter_ ,” is his only, extremely kind comment.

…As he keeps driving, eyes fixed on the road and smirk ever so gently curving his lips.


End file.
